Je l'aime depuis toujours
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Lily Evans a toujours détesté James Potter. Mais arrivés à leur sixième année, leur relation commence à changer...
1. Chapter 1 Sentiments troublés

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors cette Fanfiction est très vielle, je l'ai écrite à l'âge de 8 où 9 ans, donc excuser moi pour le style un cul-cul la praline, mais elle peut éventuellement plaire à quelqu'un, donc j'ai décidé de la poster. Je l'avais déjà postés avant mais beaucoup de lecteurs se sont plaints à cause des fautes d'orthographes et l'une d'entre elle m'a gentiment proposé de les corriger. Donc voici le premier chapitre dans un meilleur état, et merci à Sniff Freakin' Black pour cela ! Les prochaines chapitres bientôt, cette fic en contient six exactement.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture ! **

**_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. _  
**

**RÉPONSE**** AUX ANCIENNES REVIEWS :**

**Guest** : Tu avais raison, il y'avait bien trop de fautes ! Impossible de lire ça ! Donc voici le premier chapitre reposté mais corrigée !

**landjx :** Eh bien voilà c'est écrit au présent maintenant ! Remercions **Sniff Freakin' Black **pour cela ! Contente que tu apprécie !

**CHAPITRE 1 : Sentiments troublés.**

**POV Lily **

J'adore les licornes. Ce sont des créatures magnifiques. Je traîne souvent dans la forêt Interdite pour les caresser. Je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis en 6e année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je suis une née-moldue et je suis à Gryffondor. Mon meilleur ami de toujours s'appelle Severus Rogue, il a les cheveux noirs, long et gras et des vêtements trop grands pour lui. Et c'est un Serpentard. Mais je m'en fiche, je l'adore quand même.

- Severus ! Criai-je en courant vers lui. Il fixait le lac pendant que je caressai les licornes. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers le lac.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, nous allons être en retard.

Il soupira, prit son sac et nous partîmes en faisant la course jusqu'au pont, on riait et on se poussait. Arrivés au pont, on reprit notre souffle, j'avais gagné la course, on éclata de rire. Je secouai ma longue chevelure rousse et l'attachai avec un élastique. On se mit à marcher sur le pont pour aller en cours de Divination, parlant de tout et de rien.

- Eh, Servilus ! S'écria une voix familière derrière nous.

Oh, non…

Mais si, c'est bien cette voix. Severus et moi nous retournons pour faire face à ce prétentieux de James Potter et à sa petite bande appelée les « Maraudeurs ». James a les cheveux noirs et désordonnés, et des yeux noisettes qui pétillent de malice. Il me dépasse d'une tête mais je ne cille pas. James Potter m'aime trop pour me faire du mal.

- Ah, Evans ! Soupira-t-il en me souriant et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà très mal coiffés.

L'envie de le gifler ne manquait pas…

- Tu as trouvé Servilo, à ce que je vois ! S'exclama une voix derrière lui que je reconnu rapidement.

Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James Potter, s'avance vers Severus tout en me jetant un petit regard amusé. Il a les cheveux mi-long bruns qui lui donnent un petit air rebelle , ses yeux sont d'un bleu/gris profond et il fait à peu près la même taille que James.

- Enfin, Patmol, mon frère, ce n'est pas bien difficile de le trouver avec la tête qu'il a.

Sirius éclata d'un rire complice.

- Oh, fermez-la, tous les deux, m'irritai-je.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, Lily-Jolie, d'accord, ria James.

Il me sourit d'un beau sourire et je faillis le lui rendre, mais non ! Ces deux abrutis se moquaient de mon meilleur ami ! Ce dernier d'ailleurs, sortit sa baguette mais James fût plus rapide.

- Levicorpus ! S'écria-t-il et Severus se retrouva perché en haut du pont.

- FAITES-MOI DESCENDRE ! Hurla Severus qui se tortillait.

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire en se tapant dans la main.

- Descendre ? Ria Sirius. Tu veux descendre, Servilo ? Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt, je suis un pro des descentes !

Sirius le fit retomber sur une planche de bois et le souleva une fois de plus dans les airs tandis que James se tordait de rire. Bon, ça suffit. A chaque fois, Potter et Black nous font le même coup, et bien cette fois ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Je sorti ma propre baguette et me plaçai devant Sirius, baguette pointée sur se son torse.

- Fais le descendre, dis-je calmement.

James s'était relevé et me regardait avec admiration.

- Oh, Evans, pourquoi défend-tu un crétin comme lui ? Me demanda James en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Sérieux, Evans, ajouta Sirius qui lui, me regardait avec une petite moue, j'ai pas envie de te jeter un sort.

- Essaies un peu, Black ! M'écriai-je en enfonçant d'avantages ma baguette dans son torse.

- Ne m'y force pas, Evans, lança Sirius en secouant la tête. Je n'aime pas m'en prendre aux filles, je ne suis pas lâche.

- Juge-tu ainsi que les filles sont incapables de se battre ? M'énervai-je.

Cette fois, c'est James qui intervint.

- Mais non, je t'assure, Evans. C'est bon, je fais descendre Servilus.

James donna un petit coup de baguette vers Severus sans le regarder et il retomba par terre.  
Je regardai James avec étonnement et Sirius, lui, paraissait carrément estomaqué.  
James devait vraiment m'aimer pour cesser d'embêter Servilus… euh, non, Severus.

-Euh, merci… James, marmonnai-je, encore étonnée.

Je ne l'appelais jamais James, c'était toujours Potter, et le fait que je l'ai appelé par son prénom semblait le ravir.

- Mais de rien, belle Lily.

Sirius se retourna pour éclater de rire, James lui jeta un regard à la fois amusé et irrité.  
J'aidai Severus à se relever mais dès qu'il fût debout, il partit d'un pas furieux vers l'entrée de Poudlard sans même me jeter un regard.

- Severus ! Criai-je. SEVERUS !

Mais rien à faire, il partit sans se retourner. Je rangeai ma baguette et m'apprêtai à le suivre quand James s'approcha de moi en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandai-je, en haussant les sourcils.

James prit ma couette et enleva l'élastique, laissant retomber mes longs cheveux roux.

- T'es plus belle les cheveux détachés, chuchota-t-il avec sérieux.

Sirius, lui, n'était pas sérieux du tout. Pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, il s'accrochait à la rambarde.

- Merci, balbutiai-je. Écoute, il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard.

Je commençais déjà à marcher quand j'entendis James crier :

- A plus, Lily !

Je ne répondis pas et remarquai que je n'avais pas récupéré mon élastique.


	2. Chapter 2 Regroupement à la salle

**Voici le chapitre 2 ! Encore merci à Sniff Freakin' Black pour l'avoir corrigée ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai créer. _  
**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Regroupement à la salle.**

******POV James. **

- Franchement, Cornedrue, rit Sirius en arrivant devant la grosse dame. « Belle Lily » « Lily-Jolie » !

Il avait rit toute la journée et je ne pus m'empêcher de joindre mes rires aux siens.

- Bombinette, déclarai-je à la Grosse Dame qui ouvrit la porte sans parler, ce qui est rare.

- Je sais, Patmol, c'est nul, mais cette fille…elle me fait perdre la tête !

C'était la pure vérité. Ah, cette Lily Evans… Mais le fait qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Servilus m'agaçait. Ce crétin était raide dingue amoureux d'elle et ça ne me plaisait pas, pas du tout. Dieu merci, pour elle, ce n'était que de l'amitié !  
Sirius se calma un peu.

- Ça, je confirme.

Je ris et tapai amicalement dans l'épaule de Sirius.  
Nous arrivâmes dans la salle commune où nos deux amis, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow étaient penchés sur un livre.

- J'y comprends rien ! Se plaignit Queudver en jetant le livre par terre.

Remus soupira et reprit le livre.

- Tu ne te concentres pas, voilà pourquoi tu comprend pas, souffla Remus en remettant le livre sous les yeux de Peter.

Je lu le titre du livre « Leçon sur les performances de métamorphoses ».

- Enfin, Queudver ! M'écriai-je, tu es un Animagus, Patmol et moi aussi, Lunard un loup-garou, et tu est incapable d'apprendre une leçon sur la Métamorphose ?

J'explosai de rire en m'écroulant sur le canapé, Sirius rit de bon cœur lui aussi, mais pas autant que moi. Il avait sûrement trop rit aujourd'hui.

Remus, lui, ne riait pas du tout.

- Cornedrue ! S'écria-t-il. Tais-toi, tu déconcentres Queudver !

Lunard avait raison, le pauvre Peter semblait désespéré.

- Bon, reprit Remus quand je me suis tût. On reprend à zéro, la transformation d'un être humain en une quelconque créatures nécessite…

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Lily venait d'arriver dans la salle commune. J'avais encore son élastique autour de mon poignet. Plus question de lui redonner maintenant, j'aimais trop avoir cet objet qui avait touchée les cheveux de Lily. Elle portait une robe de chambre très belle qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine. Elle s'avança vers une fille que je connaissais sous le nom de Maria Almeida, une jolie brésilienne à la peau mate, aux cheveux et aux yeux sombre. Si je me souvenais du nom de cette Maria, c'était parce que mon ami Remus ne cessait de parler de la petite brésilienne qui semblait l'apprécier elle aussi. Maria et Lily étaient très amies.

- James, arrête de regarder les jolies filles et aide Peter, tu veux ? Moi, je suis fatigué.

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Remus qui se tenait devant moi. Il avait l'air en effet épuisé, des cernes noirs se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

- Ouais, je vais l'aider, bonne nuit, Lunard, grommelai-je en me penchant vers Peter qui s'arrachait les cheveux.

- Bonne nuit, Cornedrue, concentre-toi, Queudver ! Lança Remus avant d'aller vers Sirius qui dormait à poings fermés sur un fauteuil.

- Patmol, chuchota Remus en secouant Sirius qui se leva d'un bond en brandissant sa baguette vers Remus.

- Quoi ? Qui va là ? Cria Sirius en regardant autour de lui, comme si il cherchait quelqu'un.

Remus et moi éclatâmes de rire en voyant l'air désemparé de notre ami.

- Nous sommes à la salle commune, Patmol, tu t'es endormi, lança Remus entre deux rires.

Lily et Maria riaient discrètement elles aussi mais pas assez pour que je ne les vois pas.

- Ah, ouais, marmonna Sirius en se frottant les yeux, bonne nuit.

Sirius et Remus montaient se coucher et je commençais à avoir envie d'aller dormir moi aussi.

- Allez, c'est pas si compliqué, dis-je à Peter qui regardait le livre comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu un. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et je commençais à m'endormir sur la table quand une main chaude et douce se posa sur mon épaule.

- James, tu t'endors, sourit Lily. Va te coucher, je vais l'aider.

Eh bah ! Lily m'avait toujours détesté ! J'ai lâché Servilus deux secondes et elle était toute gentille avec moi. Je me demandais si je n'étais pas en train de rêver mais finir par me dire que non et me leva.

- Merci, Lily, j'ai cru m'écrouler.

Son sourire s'élargit et je le lui rendis. Ah ! Est-ce que ma relation allait enfin avancer avec la petite Evans ?  
Après tout, ça faisait quatre ans que je lui courais après.

- De rien, dit-elle avant de porter son attention sur Peter. Alors ! Où est-ce que tu bloques ?

Elle s'assit devant lui en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je partis en traînant des pieds, elle m'avait adressé la parole sans m'insulter, ça méritait un oscar !


	3. Chapter 3 Le scepticisme des amis

**Voici le chapitre 3, merci à Sniff Freakin' Black pour l'avoir corrigée ! Bonne lecture !**

**_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventée._**

**CHAPITRE 3 : Le scepticisme des amis._  
_**

**POV James.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais aidé James, il s'endormait, le pauvre ! Mais Maria avait été estomaquée. Et moi aussi pour être honnête. L'ami de James, Peter, bloquait sur un devoir de métamorphose très simple que je luis fis comprendre en six minutes alors que ni James Potter ni Remus Lupin n'avait réussi à le faire. Parfois, les filles sont bien meilleurs que les garçon.

- Merci, Lily ! Merci BEAUCOUP ! M'avait remercié Peter avant d'aller se coucher.

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et James Potter étaient tous les trois beaux et intelligents. Qu'est-ce que Peter Pettigrow faisait dans cette bande ? James, Remus et Sirius sont vraiment sympathiques avec Peter. Je baillais et allai récupérer mes affaires sous l'œil médusé de Maria.

- T'as de la fièvre ? S'exclama cette dernière en se levant d'un bond pour poser une main fraîche sur mon front.

Elle la retira rapidement, faisait mine de s'être brûlées.

- Ouah ! S'écria-t-elle en sautillant sur elle-même en se tenant la main. Il faut emmener Lily Evans la Tigresse à St Mangouste, elle a au moins 49 de fièvre !

- Maria, riai-je en levant les yeux aux ciel, si j'avais 49 de fièvre, je ne serais pas capable de te parler.

- Non, je rigole, se calma Maria en me souriant. Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aider James Potter ? Tu le hais !

- Non, je… balbutiai-je, troublée. Je ne le hais pas, bon c'est vrai, il m'agace et il peut vraiment être une sale brute arrogante, mais il m'aime bien, et je…

- Tu… ? M'encouragea Maria, avide de savoir.

- Je sais pas, j'ai eu envie de l'aider, dans le font il est pas si idiot. Eh ! C'est pas lui que j'ai aidé en fait, c'est Peter !

- Ah non ! S'écria Maria tandis que nous montions les escaliers vers notre dortoir. N'essayes pas de détourner le sens de l'acte ! En premier, c'est James que tu as aidé.

- Ok, ok.

Je soupirais, Maria était ma meilleure amie, mais parfois, elle était fatigante. Trop observatrice et indiscrète. Mais bon, c'était Maria Almeida dans toute sa splendeur. Elle se mit à fredonner une chanson en portugais. Arrivée à Poudlard, Maria ne savait pas dire un mot anglais. Je lui aie appris, avec notre amie Delphine Wilson. Delphine, Maria et moi étions inséparables. J'ouvris la porte de notre dortoir, où Delphine était couchée sur son lit, gribouillant des mots d'amour sur son journal intime où je savais qu'une photo de Sirius Black était collée. Delphine a toujours été amoureuse de Sirius, depuis la 1ère année. Mais elle était bien trop timide pour lui dire. Elle avait des cheveux blonds argentés qui ondulaient joliment jusqu'à ses reins. Ses yeux était marrons noisette en amande. Elle leva la tête vers nous et posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Chut, chuchota-t-elle en faisait un signe de tête vers les deux lits où deux jeunes filles dormaient. Solène Hooker et Rachel Michelson. Solène était une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds pâle, terne et raide. Ses yeux étaient si bleus que c'en était presque effrayant. C'était une fille vraiment bizarre, réservée, qui ne parlait jamais, sauf quand on l'interrogeait. Quand Solène nous regardait, on avait l'impression qu'elle lisait en nous. Ce regard avec ses yeux bleu… ça faisait froid dans le dos. On l'appelait « Solène la Barjo » mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'air de se moquer de tout. Rachel était une fille douce qui éprouvait une passion débordante pour les fleurs. Elle avait les cheveux châtains clair, qui faisaient penser au blé fané. Ils étaient mi-longs et retombaient en boucles resplendissantes sur ses petites épaules. Elle était gentille mais un peu fatigante avec ses fleurs. Elle était très timide. Delphine éteignît le bout de sa baguette avec qui elle illuminait son journal qu'elle ferma après avoir fait un bisou sur la photo de Sirius. Maria bailla et se glissa déjà sous les couvertures.

- Bonne nuit, les filles, marmonna-t-elle.

Je souris et me mit au lit qui était juste à côté de celui de Delphine.

- Alors, le poème ? Chuchotai-je en regardant Delphine se couchait à son tour.

Dès qu'elle fût sous ses draps, elle tourna sa tête qui était posée sur l'oreiller vers moi en l'illuminent d'un grand sourire.

- « Doux et cruel venin qui s'émancipe dans mes veines,  
Riant de mon amour mais d'un rire si beau qu'il me fait de la peine de ne l'entendre qu'une fois, yeux moqueur du chien noir me lorgnant de sa cachette sombre et humide, au beau présage de tristesse et de joie, pourquoi ne vois-tu pas le poison qui attaque mon cœur ? Prends moi et empêche-le de détruire la passion qui lie mon âme à la tienne ».

Je ne me lasse pas d'entendre les poèmes que Delphine écrit pour Sirius. Ils avaient l'air vivants.

- Ma-gni-fique, soufflai-je avec sincérité.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Delphine avec un rayon de bonheur sur son visage.

- Si je te le dis.

- Merci ! S'extasia-t-elle, incapable de dissimuler sa joie. Bonne nuit, Lily.

- Bonne nuit, Delphine, bonne nuit, Maria !

- Hum…

Ok, laisse tomber. Je me couvrais et fermais les yeux.

Cette nuit, je rêvai de James Potter.


	4. Chapter 4 La lettre et l'entrainement

**Et me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 ! Un immense merci à Sniff Freakin' Black pour sa correction mais aussi pour ses conseils, je n'avais pas réalisé que certaine chose ne tenait pas dans ma fic (en fait, à l'âge que j'avais quand je l'ai écrite, je m'en fichais royalement mdr), en particulier la scène du Quidditch, j'ai tout modifié en faisant simple, mais ça tient mieux la route, alors merci ! Je ne savais pas que le bouquin "Quidditch à travers les âges" était vraiment paru ! J'aurais quelques trucs à rattrapés sur Harry Potter mdr. En tout cas merci encore !**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventée._  
**

**CHAPITRE 4 : La lettre et l'entrainement.**

Pov James

- Debout ! James, réveille-toi !

Complètement à l'ouest, j'ouvrai les yeux mais ne vis rien qu'un visage flou.

- C'est toi, maman ? Je ne veux pas aller à l'école…

J'entendis des éclats de rire, qui de toute évidence, n'appartenaient pas à ma mère. Quelqu'un me mit mes lunettes sur le nez et je vis à présent le visage de Remus qui me souriait avec amusement.

- Ce n'est pas maman, dit Remus en tirant mes couvertures. Lève-toi, il faut que tu te prépares, il faut encore aller prendre le petit-déjeuner et ensuite, on a cours de potion.

Je n'avais pas saisi ce que Remus m'avait dit, mais il y avait le mot « potion » dans sa phrase.

- Oui, potion… marmonnai-je en me levant. Faut faire des potions…

Encore un rire. Je secouai la tête pour éclaircir mon cerveau encore endormi et vis Sirius et Peter en train de se brosser les dents en me fixant.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demandai-je en rejoignant Queudver et Patmol pour me brosser les dents. Et c'est laquelle ma brosse à dents ?

Je fixai les deux brosses à dent, une blanche et une bleue. C'était toujours comme ça, le matin ! Il me fallait au moins 10 minutes pour que mon cerveau se remette à fonctionner correctement.

Sirius rit et mit une main sur mon épaule.

- La bleu. La blanche, c'est celle de Lunard. Et il est 8h moins le quart.

J'acquiesçais, prit la bleue et me mit à brosser mes dents.

- Tu devrais essayer avec de la pâte dentifrice, dit Peter en agitant un tube sous mes yeux.

- Ok…

Remus entra dans la salle de bain et nous regarda avec agacement et amusement. Je remarquai qu'il était déjà habillé et tout propre.

- Par Merlin, tu t'est levé à qu'elle heure, Lunard ? Demandai-je avant de me rincer la bouche.

- 6h 30, répondit Remus. J'ai eu du mal à vous réveiller.

- Il m'a fait tomber du lit ! Se plaignit Peter en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Remus qui rit.

- Je n'ai pas trop eu le choix. Quand je te parlais, tu répondais « Oui, d'accord, je ferais plus de bêtise… ».

J'éclatai de rire, suivi de Sirius.

- Et Sirius ? Demandai-je en regardant mon meilleur ami qui riait déjà de lui-même.

- Oh, Patmol, sourit Remus, il m'a refait le coup du « Qui va là ? ».

Je ris une fois de plus, les méninges de mon cerveau bien reparties.  
Après avoir fini ma toilette et m'être habillé, je descendais du dortoir avec les autres Maraudeurs. La prochaine pleine lune avait lieu dans deux jours et on préparait déjà notre petite escapade.

Arrivé en bas, on salua rapidement Toby Grogan, l'un des trois poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Eh, Toby ! M'écriai-je, entraînement ce soir, juste après le dîner.

- Ok, James, à plus.

Je descendis à toute vitesse les escaliers en faisant la course avec Peter, tandis que Remus et Sirius, plus loin derrière nous, comparaient leurs devoir de botanique.

La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer, comme toujours. Je m'assis à la table de Gryffondor et Peter et moi nous jetâmes sur les pancakes.

- Salut, James, me dit quelqu'un derrière moi.

Cette voix… Bon Dieu, si je pouvais l'écouter à longueur de journée, je le ferais.

- Salut, Lily-jolie, soufflai-je d'une voix séductrice en me retournant pour sourire à la belle rousse. Elle était avec la petite blondinette qui s'appelait Delphine Wilson et la brésilienne Maria Almeida qui baillait encore.

- 'Alut, 'es 'illes, marmonna Peter, la bouche pleine.

Maria pouffa et Delphine leva les yeux au ciel mais les joues de la blondinette viraient au rouge quand Sirius s'approcha avec un sourire.

- Bonjour, belles demoiselles, les salua-t-il avec un clin d'œil vers Delphine qui devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Bonjour, Sirius. Tu as toujours mon élastique, sourit Lily en se retournant vers moi.

Le ton de sa voix voulait dire « Mais garde-le, je trouve ça trop mignon ».

Je lui adressai un sourire complice en soulevant mon poignet où l'élastique bleu était toujours.

Elle étouffa un rire avant de s'éloigner en sautillant en criant :

- Je viendrais à l'entraînement ! Bye, James. Bye, Remus !

Delphine sourit à Sirius et se dépêcha de la suivre mais Maria se rapprocha de Remus qui s'était assis et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit rire. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre ses amis.

- Eh ! S'écria Sirius en pointant sa fourchette vers Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches avec la petite Almeida ?

- Rien du tout, répondit notre amis le loup-garou qui fit mine d'être indifférent.

- A d'autres ! Lançai-je en mangent un morceaux de pancake. Elle est dingue de toi, Lunard, ça crève les yeux.

- Exactement, mon frère, m'approuva Sirius.

- Parlons plutôt de toi, Cornedrue, soupira Remus. Qu'est-ce qui a changé avec Lily ?

- Ouais, c'est vrai ! S'écria Sirius en me fixant avec des yeux ronds.

- Ah, mes frères, elle n'a pas put résister plus longtemps à mon charme.

Je souris, tandis que mes meilleurs amis riaient.

Les hiboux arrivaient, et ma chouette, Bianca, m'apportait une lettre. C'était ma mère. Je reconnaissais la belle écriture de Melinda Potter. Je l'ouvris et me mis à la lire.

_James chéri, _

_ Je suis ravie que le Quidditch recommence, je sais que tu adores ça. Papa m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'embrasse et qu'il t'aime, il est parti quelques temps en voyage en France pour le Ministère – il t'enverra quelque chose de Paris – mais si je t'écris, ce n'est pas pour ça. Figure-toi que ton père a gagné un voyage au Brésil ! A Rio de Janeiro. Nous partons l'été prochain, j'ai pensé que ça te plairait d'inviter Sirius – qui de toute façon serait venu avec nous puisqu'il vit chez nous -, Remus et Peter à partir avec nous ? Ça vous ferait un bel été avant de reprendre votre 7e année. Demande à Remus et à Peter de demander à leurs parents et réponds- moi dès qu'ils ont eu leurs réponses. Fait de gros bisous à Sirius de ma part. _

_ Bisous_

_ Ta maman qui t'aime._

Je poussai un hurlement et bondit de ma table, faisant sursauter Remus, Sirius et Peter, qui s'étrangla avec sa nourriture. Sirius lui tapa dans le dos et se tourna vers moi.

- Tu te sens bien, Cornedrue ?

- MON PERE A GAGNE UN VOYAGE AU BRESIL !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ? S'écria Sirius qui se leva d'un coup.

- Si ! Et ma mère veut que nous y allions tous les quatre !

Remus et Peter avaient l'air étonnés mais la surprise fit vite place à la joie.

- Viens, Lunard, dit Peter en se levant. On va écrire à nos parents !

- J'arrive…

Remus et Peter partirent en courant vers la porte.

- Ma mère te fait de gros bisous, dis-je à Sirius.

- Ouais… C'est gentil. Dis lui que je l'embrasse moi aussi, si tu lui réponds.

Après le petit dèj', on filait en potion où je me retrouvais assis à côté d'Iréna Zevin et de Remus. Iréna était l'une des deux seules filles de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle était Poursuiveuse, avec Sirius et Toby. Iréna était une fille assez gentille aux cheveux noirs coupés au carrée et des yeux vert kaki.

- Toby m'a dit qu'il y a un entraînement ce soir.

- Ouais, pas de retard.

J'étais le capitaine de l'équipe, mieux valait faire bonne figure.

Après tous les cours de la journée, je retrouvais tous mes joueurs sur le terrain à 19h et il faisait déjà nuit, nous avions l'autorisation exceptionnelle du professeur McGonagall. Les trois Poursuiveurs, Iréna Zevin, Toby Grogan et bien sûr, Sirius Black. Les deux Batteurs, Alex Dwyer et Damien Rosenthal. La Gardienne, Cassiopée Irvine. Quelle belle équipe ! Je suis vraiment doué pour les choisir. Comme promis, Lily était assise sur les estrades, en compagnie de Remus, Maria, Delphine, Peter et la petite Rachel Michelson. Lily me fit signe de la main. Je le lui rendis. Eh bien voilà ! Après 6 longues années à lui courir après, ma patience va être récompensée. Je me tournai vers l'équipe.

- Écoutez, j'ai rien contre les Serdaigle, mais je veux gagner le match de demain, comme tout autre capitaine. C'est le premier match de la saison, alors autant bien commencer, non ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

- On a déjà une équipe géniale, forte et soudée. On commence, Cassie, dis-je en me tournant vers Cassiopée, la jolie blonde aux yeux gris qui était la meilleure Gardienne que j'ai jamais vu. Vas au but et prépare toi, Sirius, Iréna, Toby, faites-moi le plus beau lancé triplé que j'ai jamais vue.

Je lançai le Souafle à Sirius qui l'attrapa au vol et s'envola sur son balai, en compagnie d'Iréna et de Toby. Le lancé triplé est une tactique d'équipe où les trois Poursuiveurs se font des lancés dans une harmonie incroyable, déstabilisent le Gardien adverse vu qu'il ne sait pas quel joueur allait tirer, les joueurs se passant le Souafle trop rapidement.

- Cassie, criai-je, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Je m'envolai moi-même dans les airs à bord de mon Nimbus 1977. Sirius, Iréna et Toby furent parfait dans le lancé triplé, ils se passèrent le Souafle si vite que cette pauvre Cassie ne savait plus lequel des joueurs regarder. Résultat, elle fixait Toby alors que ce fut Sirius qui marqua.

- Pas mal, pas mal du tout, mais Cassie, tu paniques trop, dis-je en me dirigeant vers elle. Ne te laisse pas impressionner, les Serdaigle le feront, aies confiance en toi.

Cassie acquiesça, puis elle partit se remettre devant les buts.

- Toby, ne te serre pas de ta main gauche pour tirer si tu es droitier. On la refait.

Sirius, Iréna et Toby repartit à l'attaque, se passa le Souafle si rapidement qu'on le voyait à peine. Cette fois, ni Sirius, ni Iréna, ni Toby ne marquait, Cassie les avait tous interceptés.

- Bien ! Très bien, Cassie !

Elle sourit, ravie.

- Refaites-le encore une fois. Bon Alex et Damien, venez par ici.

Alex, grand et blond, et Damien, brun et baraqué, venaient vers moi.

Iréna et Toby marquèrent, Sirius non.

- Hum… bien, Alex et Damien, voue allez faire le jonglage de Cognard, je veux que tout se porte sur un jeux d'équipe. Iréna est l'ennemie, attaquez la. Sirius et Toby, faites-moi le Cercle Argent.

Le Cercle Argent est une technique où deux Poursuiveurs tournent en cercle le plus rapidement possible en s'échangeant le Souafle pour que le Gardien ne voit pas quel poursuiveur à la balle. L'équipe marque quand il se trompe de joueur.  
Le jonglage de Cognard est simple, les Batteurs s'échangent le Cognard et frappe la cible.

En finissant l'entraînement, tout le monde était K.O.

- Tu nous as épuisés, James, rit Alex en me donnant une tape dans le dos.

- Mais c'était un super entraînement, ajouta Cassie qui bailla.

- Tu es un capitaine génial, souffla Iréna.

- Fantastique ! Approuva Damien.

- Spectaculaire ! Continua Toby.

- Bien sûr qu'il était fantastique et spectaculaire ! Marmonna Sirius, qui fermait les yeux, épuisé.

- Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir, dis-je en souriant. C'est vous qui avez été fantastique, j'ai donné les instructions, mais c'est vous qui avez joué.

- T'as vu comment t'as attrapé le Vif d'Or ? S'exclama Iréna qui fermait ses sandales.

- Ouais, bon, ok.

Tout le monde riait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ce soir ? Demanda Sirius.

Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était rare que je me montre modeste.

- Je ne sais pas…

- James !

Je me tournai pour faire face à Lily.


	5. Chapter 5 Le premier baiser

**Et voici le chapitre 5, l'avant-dernier ! Merci encore et toujours à Sniff Freakin' Black pour la correction ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

**_Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventée._**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Le premier baiser.**

Il était incroyable.

- Il est doué comme capitaine, hein ? Déclara Rachel, la fille aux fleurs.

- Très doué, confirmai-je.

- Vous n'avez encore rien vu, dit Remus qui était perché sur la balustrade.

Et il avait raison, James attrapa le Vif d'Or treize fois.

Je commençais à cogiter. Le rêve torride que j'avais fait – je rougis rien qu'en y pensant – sur James et moi m'avait troublée. Il commençait sérieusement à… me plaire ! Je m'étais jurée de ne jamais sortir avec lui mais je commençais à l'aimer… Severus m'avait dit que j'allais souffrir si je me mettais avec Potter. Mais James m'aimait depuis la 1ere année, ça ne pouvait pas être qu'un coup de cœur. J'ai vu au-delà du masque arrogant de James pour découvrir un garçon bien et sincère. James… rien que ce nom me fit frissonner. Et le rêve… James me serrant dans ses bras, me susurrant des mots d'amour…, m'enlevant ma bretelle de soutien-gorge…

- Lily ! Allô la Terre, on appelle Lily !

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Maria qui me tirait de mes fantasmes. Je la regardai qui tenait la main de Remus.

- Qu… quoi ?

- L'entraînement est fini, Lily, dit Delphine en lorgnant Sirius qui s'était mis torse nu après avoir joué.

- Arrête de mater, Delphine, rit Maria.

Elle rougit.

- Viens, dis-je en la prenant par le bras et en faisant signe à Maria de se taire.

Elle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur Remus en sortant de l'estrade.

Je descendis en compagnie de Delphine et de Rachel, qui ne savait dire que deux choses : que les Nénuphars était l'une des plantes les plus rare à trouver à Poudlard et que son petit copain, Alex Dwyer était le gars plus sexy qui existe. Delphine protesta en postulant Sirius. Je ne participai pas à la discussion, cherchant comment parler à James seul à seule. Dans le champ qui reliait le terrain de Quidditch à Poudlard, je vis James et Sirius discuter et décidai de parler maintenant.

- James ! Criai-je en courant vers lui.

Il se retourna et sourit en me voyant.

- Lily, ça va ? Tu as aimé ?

- J'ai adoré, tu veux dire. T'étais parfait.

- Oh là ! S'écria Sirius. Arrête, Lily ! Il va recommencer à prendre la grosse tête.

Je souris tandis que James riait. J'aimais bien son rire.

- James…je peux te parler en privé ? Demandai-je, embarrassée.

Il leva des sourcils interrogateurs et Sirius, lui, les fronça. Mais James finit par hocher la tête.

- Je te rejoins, dit James à Sirius.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas content mais il acquiesça et à fini par partir.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant de ses beaux yeux noisette.

- On marche ?

- Ok.  
Nous marchâmes côte à côte, sans dire un mot, lorsque nous arrivâmes sous un arbre, je l'arrêtai.

- James… je…

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

- Va droit au but, comme au Quidditch, sourit James. Ne soit pas embarrassée.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

- Aller droit au but ? Répétai-je en levant vers lui un regard coquin.

- Exactement.

Je hochai la tête, m'approchai de lui, je relevai la tête et prit mon courage à deux mains, et posai tout doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes puis les retirai rapidement.

Il ne réagit pas au début, me fixant droit dans les yeux, incrédule. Puis, en un éclair, il me plaqua contre l'arbre, fermement mais gentiment et m'embrassa. Je sentis sa langue toucher la mienne, mais ce que je sentis surtout, c'était son désir. Brûlant. Puissant. C'était mon premier baiser et j'espère que je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal. Je mis mes mains sur sa nuque et enfonçai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ses bras m'entourèrent et sa main caressa mon dos, une série de violents frissons de délices m'envahit. La bouche de James descendit sur mon cou et je poussai un soupir.

Sous cette lune, nous nous embrassions pour la première fois.


	6. Chapter 6 Victoire du coeur

**Et voilà, la fin de la Fanfiction ! Une fin nulle et complètement niaise, mais bon, c'est une vielle fic... En tout cas merci à** **Sniff Freakin' Black pour avoir traduit tout la fic, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi mdr ! Et à tout mes lecteurs... Bonne lecture !**

_**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **_

**CHAPITRE 6 : Victoire du coeur.**

Pov James

Enfin. ENFIN ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Après 6 longues années, je sors enfin avec Lily Evans la Tigresse. Je tiens d'ailleurs la main de cette dernière dans ma paume, elle a une petite main que je caresse avec amour. Je la regarde et elle me sourit. La prenant dans mes bras, nous avançons bras dessus bras dessous vers la Tour de Gryffondor, nous arrivons devant la Grosse Dame.

- L'amour à 16 ans, que c'est beau ! Gloussa-t-elle en nous voyant. Nous éclatâmes de rire et Lily enfonça son visage dans mon torse et je lui embrassais les cheveux.

- L'amour fou ! Confirmai-je à la Grosse Dame qui riait aux éclats.

- Hélas, ce n'est pas le mot de passe.

- Je sais, je sais. Bombinette.

- Entrez, les tourtereaux.

Lily et moi entrons dans la Salle Commune en riant, découvrant Peter et Sirius faisant une partie d'échec et Remus qui lisant la Gazette du Sorcier assis sur le canapé en face du feu.

- Salut, mes frères ! Lançai-je, toujours accroché à Lily.

Remus releva la tête puis ses sourcils en nous voyant. Sirius et Peter avaient l'air d'avoir vu un Détraqueur.

- Je vais prendre une douche, annonça Lily en se détachant de moi.

Je boudai et elle rit.

- Juste une demi-heure…

- Tu mets une demi-heure pour te doucher ? Chuchotai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- Je suis une fille, et les filles traînent toujours sous la douche.

- Hum…

Je l'embrassais, me fichant royalement que mes amis étaient là. Remus avait prit soin de se remettre à lire le journal mais je voyais bien Queudver et Patmol qui riaient discrètement en me jetant des regards complices. Lily m'échappa en me murmurant :

- Je fais vite…

Et elle partit se doucher.

Je soupirai et allai m'asseoir à côté de Remus, vite rejoint des deux derniers Maraudeurs.

- Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec Lily ? S'exclama Peter, estomaqué.

- Eh si !

- Je n'y crois pas ! Enfin ! S'écria Sirius , tape m'en 5.

- C'est génial, Cornedrue, sourit Remus.

- Ouais, et on à envoyé nos lettres à nos parents pour le voyage, ajouta Peter, tout sourire. C'est vraiment gentil de la part de ta mère de nous inviter.

- Vraiment trop gentil, confirma Remus qui avait l'air troublé.

- Ça va, Lunard ? Demandai-je, voyant bien le trouble de mon ami.

- Oh, oui. La pleine lune approche…

- Ne nous mens pas, s'irrita Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui te gène ?

- C'est le voyage ? Lui demandai-je, en secouant la tête. Ne sois pas comme ça, tu profites du voyage, pas de la gentillesse de ma mère !

- Non, non, s'empressa de répondre Remus, ce n'est pas le voyage. C'est… Maria…

- Quoi, Maria ? Soufflai-je en prenant une dragée surprise de Berty Crochue dans la main de Sirius.

- Elle et moi, nous nous sommes embrassés tout à l'heure, et…

- Mais c'est génial ! M'écriai-je en souriant.

- C'est la soirée de l'amour ! Rit Sirius en donnant un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule de Remus.  
Mais celui-ci grimaça.

- Je n'aurais pas dû l'embrasser. J'ai fait une erreur…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi, à ton avis ? ... Simplement pour ce qui va se passer dans deux jours.

Un petit silence se fit.

- Attends, Lunard mon frère, dis-je soudain, c'est pas parce que tu es un loup-garou que tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir une petite amie.

- Tu crois sérieusement qu'elle voudra encore de moi quand elle découvrira ce que je suis ?

- Alors ne lui dis pas ! S'écria Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de Remus.

- Ce serait lui mentir.

- Écoute, si elle t'aime vraiment, soufflai-je en regardant le visage tourmenté de Remus, elle acceptera.

- Mais oui, arrête de te sous-estimer, approuva Sirius.

- Vous avez raison, murmura Remus en se détendant.

- Bien sûr qu'ils ont raison, lança Peter en baillant.

- Alors excusez-moi, dit Remus en se levant. Je dois aller voir Maria.

- Vas-y, bourreau des cœurs, riai-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Remus qui me répondit par un sourire complice avant de partir vers le dortoir des filles. (L'escalier des filles est protégé par un charme empêchant les garçons d'y entrer, c'est stipulé dans le tome 6:))

Je me mis à discuter tactique avec Sirius pour le Quidditch quand Lily revint, ses cheveux roux humides accrochés par un élastique. Elle portait un pyjama en flanelle blanche et je ne pus m'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux quand elle vint vers moi.

- Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? Murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser mes lèvres.

- Si, ne me quitte plus.

- Même pas pour aller prendre une douche ?

- Même pas.

Elle rit, puis contourna le canapé pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

- Ça va, Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle en coulant un regard vers celui-ci.

Il leva des yeux surpris vers Lily, c'était rare qu'elle lui accorde un tant sois peu d'intention et je fus content qu'elle le fit.

- Euh… ça va, répondit Sirius, toujours étonné.

- Cool, vous parlez de Quidditch, je crois que je vais vous laisser tranquille.

- Non ! M'écriai-je et je lui attrapai la main pour l'attirer à moi et l'embrasser.

Sirius éclata de rire avant de couiner un « aïe ». Merci, Lunard.

Mais je ne pensais plus à mes amis. Je ne pensais qu'à Lily.

J'embrassais Lily Evans.

Incroyable…


End file.
